turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Green Room
When I read Joe Steele there were several references to the "Blue Room" at the White House (e.g. pg. 141, HC). It apparently is a real thing. It reminded me of this from T2G. Think it is deliberate? If so, what if anything, should be done? ML4E (talk) 19:43, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's almost certainly deliberate. This is HT we're talking about, after all. :Practically speaking, we can create a Blue Room page and comb through every work for references, most of which will be "POTUS and his staff met in the Blue Room under_____circumstances." Given the small number of works that actually use the OTL White House, I wonder if we'll have anything beyond JS for such an article. That's kind of hard to get excited about. TR (talk) 20:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Probably worth a lit comm at most.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:25, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::It probably is but please wait until other have had a chance to comment. If I was rude, I would have done it myself. ML4E (talk) 23:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd put the comment on the White House page rather than this. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:57, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Not sure where it would fit. If we had a Blue Room page, then sure but where in the mansion article. Unless we expand the OTL to mention the various rooms (Oval office which Joe Steele uses but is called the President's Study, Lincoln bedroom, etc.) ML4E (talk) 23:59, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Such and such happened in the Blue Room of the White House." Turtle Fan (talk) 01:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::I see a big lacking with no Joe Steele sub-section for the White House article. Quite a bit of the later part of the story takes place there. Perhaps for purposes of the "Green Room", a Lit. Comm. or a "See Also:" in T2G sub-section would be best? ML4E (talk) 20:04, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :The best thing would be to have a lit comm for this article: "Analogous to the Blue Room of the White House.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:12, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe. I am thinking a Lit. Comm. here might be appropriate too. ML4E (talk) 20:04, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::But since we don't have a Blue Room article, Jonathan's proposed comment would be the very soul of uninteresting. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:02, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Another thought: we have several instances of twee references to rooms in the Executive Mansion. In "Vilcabamba", Harris Moffatt III works in the Oval Office, even though he's in Grand Junction. I think Powel House had an Alfred Thayer Mahan bedroom. Maybe we should create a subsection on the White House page for Executive Mansion room, etc. TR (talk) 02:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::A trivia section, perhaps. I like that better than Jonathan's idea, which strikes me as needlessly pedantic. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:29, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Combine article? This might be better used as a subsection for America's Number 10.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:39, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe. I am not prepared to do so, at this time, unless the America's Number 10 article is beefed up considerably with other material. ML4E (talk) 18:15, April 25, 2018 (UTC)